1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aircraft nacelle that comprises an optimized acoustic treatment system.
According to an embodiment that is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a nacelle 10 comprises at least one pipe 12, a peripheral wall 14, and, at the front, an air intake that is delimited by a lip 16 that connects the pipe 12 and the peripheral wall 14.
In a known manner, the pipe 12 comprises a coating 18 for acoustic treatment comprising—from the outside to the inside—an acoustically resistive porous layer, an alveolar structure, and a reflective layer that is impermeable to sound waves. In general, the coating 18 is made of composite material so as not to increase the on-board weight too much.
To be effective, the acoustic treatment is to take place on the largest surface possible and consequently extends toward the lip.
However, the zone of the lip is also to comprise a frost treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The systems that make it possible to prevent the formation and/or the accumulation of ice and/or frost are divided into two large families, the first called defrosting systems that make it possible to limit the formation of ice and/or frost, the second called de-icing systems that limit the accumulation of ice and/or frost and act once the ice and/or frost are formed. Hereinafter, a frost treatment system or process is defined as a defrosting system or process or a de-icing system or process.